Return From the Dead
by mad-tv-girl
Summary: 18 Months After Station Explosion. Ben also died in explosion. Jo was thought to have died but actually moved to Melbourne and secretly got a transfer.
1. Chapter 1

**RETURN FROM THE DEAD 1**

**Setting**

18 Months after station explosion

Ben also died in the explosion

Amy arrived but left to join Garth's cold-case squad

Current cops: Tom (not all mean and sullen like in show), PJ, Suzie, Jonesy, Alex (Acting Sergeant), Kelly, Joss.

Jo was thought to have died in the explosion but actually moved to Melbourne. Her parents let her believe everyone knew she was alive and let everyone in Mt. Thomas believe she was dead. A high ranked officer who was friends with her parents helped her get a post without anyone in Mt. Thomas finding out and without official transfer papers. She is currently working in a suburban station as a detective.

**Story**

Jo was going over some old newspaper articles with a colleague for a case when the letterhead of the Mt. Thomas Gazette caught her eye. She pulled the front page article out of the stack and leant back in her chair. She gasped as she read the headline. "3 DEAD IN POLICE STATION EXPLOSION" She began to quickly read the article and was horrified at what she saw.

Mt. Thomas is in shock after the horrifying explosion of the local police station. Three people, including two police officers, are believed to be dead following the tragedy. While the town is in shock over the violent attack, remaining local officers are mourning the deaths of colleagues and close friends Sergeant Benjamin Stewart and Senior Constable Joanna Parrish. A statement has been made by local constables Suzie Raynor and Evan Jones that the two officers will be greatly missed for their contributions to the Victoria Police Force, as well as for their friendship. Senior Constable Parrish was believed to be romantically involved with local detective PJ Hasham. However he was unavailable for comment at the time of going to print. A close source has said he is devastated by the loss of both his colleagues. Local resident Clancy Freeman also lost his life. The mentally disabled man is thought to have been involved, without his own knowledge, with the planting of the bomb.

Jo leapt from her chair.

'Jo, what's wrong?'

'I have to go. Tell the Inspector I might be few days.'

'He won't be happy.'

'I don't care.' She paused and glanced at the article again. 'This can't wait.' She ran from the room and out to her car. The precious piece of paper in her hands.

She arrived at her parents' house and burst inside to see her mother washing dishes.

'Sweetheart, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?'

'What the hell is going on?'

'Whatever do you mean?'

'I mean this.' She exclaimed and thrust the piece of paper in her face.

Bev read the page and her face turned pale.

'Where did get this?'

'It come up at…' She broke off in the middle of her own sentence and interrupted herself. 'It doesn't matter.' She cried loudly. A though struck her and her voice dropped. 'You knew. You knew that everyone in Mt. Thomas thinks I'm dead. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?'

'I never lied to you.'

'Maybe not, but you deliberately kept the truth from me. You might as well have lied.' She turned and headed for the front door.

'Where are going?'

'I'm going to Mt. Thomas. To tell everyone what they should have been told from the start.' Her voice left room for no argument as Bev trailed after her and watched her jump in her car and speed away.

She arrived in Mt. Thomas at around 4pm and followed the signs to the police station. She stood at surveyed the building, so different to the old station before she hurried inside and pressed the buzzer. A young looking policewoman came out.

'Hi, can I help you?'

'I need to speak to PJ Hasham. It's important.'

'I'll just get him for you. Won't be a minute.' The young officer smiled as she went back through to what Jo guessed was the main office.

Kelly knocked on the door to PJ's office and then pushed it open slightly.

'Someone to see you at the front counter.'

'I'm busy,'

'She said it's important. She seemed anxious to speak to you.'

'Fine. I'm coming.' PJ followed Kelly out of the office shutting the door behind him. He headed for the door, not bothering to check the camera to see who is was.

'Can't a guy get a bit of peace around here?' he mumbled under his breath as he walked past Suzie's desk.

'Apparently not.' She replied with a smile.

A few moments later the door re-opened and a warm filling filled Jo's heart as PJ came into view. He stared at her and blinked his eyes a few times. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He blinked again before Jo eventually spoke.

'I am real.'

'I don't understand.' PJ finally found his voice.

'It's complicated.'

'I thought you were dead.'

'I had no idea everyone thought that. Not until this morning. My parents let me believe everyone knew I had moved to Melbourne.'

'How is this possible?'

'I know it doesn't sound real. But I'm telling the truth. You have to believe me.'

'Why did you come back here?' PJ asked, his voice changed from shocked to curious.

'I wasn't going to let you all believe I was dead. Contrary to what you probably think, I do still care.'

'I think you better come in.' He opened the door and she followed him in. He quickly opened the door to Tom's office and pushed her inside before anyone could see her. He closed the door quickly behind him. Tom looked up from his desk and recoiled in shock.

'Jo?'

'Yes, I'm real.'

'How? I mean, what? I mean,'

Jo repeated to Tom what she had told PJ plus a few extra details.

'How did you find out?'

'I was going over some articles for a case this morning. I found a page from the gazette. It had an article on the explosion. All about how 2 police officers had died. I couldn't let you all go on believing a lie. I confronted my mum. She admitted the truth so I came.'

PJ and Tom sat in silence.

'I know all of this is hard to comprehend, and I know you probably don't believe me.'

'Ofcourse we believe you.' PJ spoke for the first time since they entered Tom's office. 'If it was all a lie, I mean about not knowing everyone thought you were dead, why would have you have come back now.'

'Exactly. And thank you.'

'What for?'

'Trusting me.'

'I've always trusted you.' PJ said softly, a wistful expression on his face. Jo blinked back a tear and turned away and looked at Tom, who sometime during her short conversation with PJ had stood up. She stood up to face him and he enveloped her in a hug.

'It's good to know you're OK.'

'I can't imagine what you all must have gone through. Thinking you'd lost me and Ben.' She suddenly froze, as if realizing exactly what she had said. 'Ben. It hadn't hit home till just then what happened to him. My god.'

'You're alive. Let's just focus on that for now.'

'Exactly,' Tom agreed. 'Ready to face Suzie and Evan?'

Jo smiled.

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

Tom opened the door and stuck his head out.

'Raynor, Jones. A word?'

Suzie and Jonesy exchanged a look before heading into Tom's office. Suzie froze upon sight of Jo and Jonesy's mouth fell open.

'I've been in Melbourne.'

'You let us all believe you were dead just so you could get away.' The anger was obvious in Jonesy's voice.

'No. I had no idea, that everyone thought I was dead.'

'What didn't you ever talk to your parents?'

'Yes. They never told me, that everyone in Mt. Thomas thought I was dead. I didn't have any idea till this morning. I was going through some articles and found a report from the gazette on the station explosion. Telling me how I was supposed to be dead. I confronted my mum. And then I came here. I was not going to let you guys believe that. I had my reasons for leaving. But I still care.'

Suzie had stood silently in the doorway without a word. She suddenly leapt forward and into Jo's arms. Jonesy moved in and wrapped his arms around both women in a group hug. PJ and Tom faded into the background and Tom whispered something to PJ.

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Are you going to say anything?'

'She left for a reason.'

'What, so you're just going to let her go?'

'What else can I do?'

'PJ. I saw you when you thought she was gone. I have NEVER seen you so unhappy. You have to try. Can you really just stand back and watch her walk away again?'

PJ escaped having to answer by Kelly coming in the door.

'Suze, Jonesy. Hospital rang. Guy's awake. You can talk to him now.'

They exchanged a look and turned to Jo.

'Go,' she said with a smile. 'I'll still be here when you get back.'

They both gave her a final hug before leaving the office together.

PJ and Jo faced each other and the smile fell from her face.

'Jo. I think we need to talk.'

'Yeah. I think we do.'


	2. Chapter 2

**RETURN FROM THE DEAD 2**

**PREVIOUSLY**

PJ and Jo faced each other and the smile fell from her face.

'Jo. I think we need to talk.'

'Yeah. I think we do.'

**PART 2**

Jo wordlessly followed him out of Tom's office and across the room to another bigger office. He pulled the blinds down in the windows and Jo looked at him curiously.

'They have a habit of being nosy. Must be a necessity to come to Mt. Thomas.'

Jo gave a small laugh.

'It must be.'

They stood in silence for a few minutes before PJ turned and spoke.

'Why'd you do it?'

'PJ.' She said, shaking her head slightly in exasperation.

'I loved you. Sorry. I love you. I still do.'

'And I don't doubt that for a second.'

'Then why did you leave? Why did you throw away everything we had?'

'PJ. I had, and still do have, too much pride to play second fiddle to a woman who's been dead for almost 6 years. You have understand how I feel. I know how much you loved her. How much you still do.'

'No you don't. Because I, I don't love her anymore.'

'What?'

'She was special to me Jo. I will always care. But I'm not in love with her. Not anymore. She's gone. And she's not coming back. There's no point hanging on to a memory. A memory is from the past. You can't have a future with a memory. And I want a future.'

'I've never said this before. And I probably shouldn't be saying it now. But I have to. How can you be so sure she's dead?'

'What? Jo, this is crazy.'

'No it's not PJ. We all saw the suspiciousness around her death. You can't tell me you've never wandered what if.'

'No I can't. But that doesn't matter anymore.'

'It's matters to me. PJ. I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't do that, knowing that she might come back and ruin it all.'

'That wouldn't have happened.'

'You don't know that.'

'Yes I do. I can't tell she won't come back. Because even I don't know that for certain. But I can tell it wouldn't change anything. Maggie and I don't have a future. That ended 6 years ago. Jo. If she is out there, somewhere. She's a very different person. She's not the person I fell in love with. SHE died 6 years ago.'

'What do you want me to say PJ?'

'Look me in the eye and tell you don't love me anymore.'

'I didn't leave because I stopped loving you. I'll never stop loving you.' A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

'Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't want the same things you wanted 2 years ago. A wedding, children. A future.'

'Ofcourse I still want those things.'

'Yeah. But do you want them with me?'

'That's not fair PJ.'

'But it's fair for you to walk away from everything we had built. To walk away from our future. And for me not to get a say in it. Jo. Don't go. Please. I can't lose you again.' The pleading look on his face was one Jo had never seen before.

'Why should I stay PJ? So I can go through the pain I went through before all over again. I don't think so.'

'It'll be different this time. I promise.'

'Don't make promises you can't keep PJ.'

Jo turned and walked out the door and across into Tom's office. She just made it through the door when the tears cascaded down her face.

'Oh Jo.' Tom wrapped his arms around her slender frame, holding her as she cried.

'I love him so much Tom. Why does it have to be so hard?'

'It doesn't have to be.'

'What, come back? Pick up where we left off. Pretend it never happened. How can I do that Tom?'

'I know why you left. And I understand. I really do. But you didn't see him Jo. When he though you were dead. His heart broke into a million pieces. He was as bad as he was when Maggie died. Cause he loves you just as much.'

'He looked me in the eye and told me he was over her. He told me he didn't love her anymore.'

'You don't believe him?'

'I don't know. Do you believe she's really dead?'

'Maggie?'

'Yeah.'

'I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. But Jo, if she is out there, I don't think PJ would forgive her. I don't know if you know. But he was going to go with her.'

'In to witness protection?'

'Yeah. He was going to give up his entire life to be with her. If she went alone. I don't think he'd forgive her for lying to him. For making him go through the pain and suffering of her death if it wasn't real. Hell Jo, he was arrested for her murder at one point. It would take a hell of a lot to forgive that.'

'Yeah and he loved her a hell of a lot too.'

'Exactly. Loved. Past tense. Jo, Maggie's his past. Everyone has one. Maggie isn't his future. You are. You just have to say the word.'

Suzie and Jonesy returned to the station and Tom gave them the rest of the day off. Together with Jo, they left the station in a cloud of laughs as they headed off together. PJ and Tom stood in open office doorways watching them go. PJ crossed the room to Tom and they disappeared back inside his office.

'How can I convince her to stay? You're right. I can't stand back and watch her walk away from me again.'

Suzie and Jonesy had taken her to the pub, where she had had a tearful reunion with an overjoyed Chris. Jo sat and smiled.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Chris came up in front of her.

'Just thinking about all the good times I had here.'

'There were lots weren't there?'

'Yeah. He begged me to stay. Told me still loved me.'

'PJ?'

'No, Tom. Yes PJ.'

'Do you still love him?'

Jo paused before replying.

'Yeah I do.'

'Then why is it such a hard choice?'

'I don't know. I mean, I want to say yes. I just don't know what it is that is stopping me. My head keeps telling me it's a bad idea. It's only going to cause me more pain.'

'But what's your heart telling you Jo?'

Chris walked off to serve a customer and Jo sat in thought. 10 minutes later she left the pub and drove to the look out by lover's leap. At night the place was a favourite for lovers. During the day it was deserted. It had always been her place to think. She sat on a rock in the late afternoon sunshine as all her memories since her original arrival in Mt. Thomas seven years ago. The tears began to flow as her life flashed slowly before her eyes. Maggie's death. Jack's betrayal. Her unanswered feelings for Jonesy. Tess, Josh and the baby.

PJ.

She remembered developing a crush on him. Telling herself she was crazy. The first night they spent together. Avoiding each other for days afterwards. Repeating the experiment several times with no different outcome. Him telling her he didn't love her. Tatiana. Marco. The night in the locker room. It was still one of the happiest days of her life. She could remember his face as he said those magical words. "I'm saying I love you." Her pregnancy scare. His proposal. The case which resurrected Maggie's memory. His heart wrenching speech to talk a girl from suicide. "You only ever have one true love." She remembered taking the ring off. His face when he saw it sitting on the cupboard. She'd never forget the hurt on his face. He'd said he told her what she wanted to here. "Then look me in the eye and tell me its not true." The tears she'd shed alone in her Melbourne apartment over him. The pain in her heart when she realised he thought her dead. The warm feeling when she saw him again. Images were flashing through her head. PJ. Tess. Jonesy. PJ. Suzie. Ben. PJ. Tom. Jack. Chris PJ. Maggie. PJ. Suddenly, she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**RETURN FROM THE DEAD 3**

Author Notes: The section in italics is not mine and I don't take credit for it. It is taken from the Friends TV series, season 6 finale when Chandler proposes to Monica, I just really thought it was perfect for this story. Full credits for that section go to Friends script writers.

**PREVIOUSLY**

Images were flashing through her head. PJ. Tess. Jonesy. PJ. Suzie. Ben. PJ. Tom. Jack. Chris. PJ. Maggie. PJ. Suddenly, she knew.

**PART 3**

As Jo prepared to get up and walk away, knowing what she had to do. She looked up and there he was. Standing there, starring at her.

'Jo,' he began softly.

'Don't,' she said firmly as she walked towards him. He opened his mouth to protest but was prevented from speaking when Jo placed her mouth softly on his and kissed him passionately. As the kissed turned to an embrace Jo spoke softly into PJ's shoulder.

'Don't, don't ever leave me.'

'Never,' he whispered softly into her neck. 'never ever.'

He gently pried her from him and placing his hands lightly on her shoulders he looked directly into her sparkling eyes.

'I love you so much. And I promise that I will from now until forever. And I will never ever hurt you again.'

'I never stopped loving you. And every day I was away, I wished I was here with you.'

He leant over and kissed her softly before placing his arm around her shoulders.

'Let's go home.'

**4 Months Later (Jo has moved back to Mt. Thomas)**

'Jo you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel.' Suzie and Jo were in the CI car on their way back from a crime scene chatting about her and PJ.

'And say what exactly? I know I broke your heart 2 years ago but I was wondering where this was going?'

'Jo, you guys were engaged at one point. You have a right to know where exactly he is at.'

'I guess. I just don't know how to bring the topic up without it being awkward. I mean we've only been back together for 4 months.'

'But you guys have so much history to work with.'

Meanwhile in the CI office PJ fished something out of his jacket pocket to show to Jonesy.

'PJ it's gorgeous. Does she have any idea?'

'Not a clue. I've been acting real weird about 'us' lately to try and put her off the scent and it seems to be working.'

'So she really has no idea you're going to propose?'

'No idea.'

'Congratulations PJ. I'm really happy things worked out for the two of you.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

'_So how are you going to do it?'_

'_Well, I'm going to take her out to a fancy restaurant, order a bottle of her favourite champagne, therefore knows how expensive it is!'_

'_Obviously,' Jonesy nodded._

'_And when the glasses are full,' PJ continued.' Instead of proposing a toast. I'm just going to propose.'_

'_It sounds perfect.'_

'Yeah.'

Jo and PJ walked into the restaurant that night and were escorted to their table. As they sat down Jo turned to PJ.

'You still haven't told me why we're here. It's a little fancy for our standards isn't it?'

'What is it a crime to spoil my beautiful girlfriend occasionally?'

'Well I won't argue with that.'

The waiter arrived to fill their wine glasses and Jo noticed to champagne bottle.

'PJ,' she gasped. 'This stuff is so expensive.'

'But it's your favourite. Nothing but the best for you.' PJ grinned.

She smiled back at him, still confused. As the waiter walked away Jo turned to PJ and picked up her glass.

'So what should we drink to?'

'Well,' PJ said smiling widely. "I would like to propose…'

As Suzie and Jonesy wandered around their house cooking dinner Jonesy turned to Suzie and asked her if she wanted to know a secret.

'Always,' she replied excitedly.

'PJ's going to propose?'

'What? Are you serious?'

'Yup, he told me today I saw the ring and everything. Which is totally gorgeous by the way.'

'Wow, that's incredible.'

'He said he didn't think she suspected anything.

'Trust me she really doesn't. I mean we were talking today in the car, and she was wondering if they were even getting anywhere. Aww, this is great.'

'It really is isn't it.'

As Jo waited for PJ to complete his toast she was surprised to see him get up and kneel down on the floor in front of her. He pulled the ring box from his pocket and popped it open in front of her.

'Joanna Parrish will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?'

'Are you asking me to marry you?'

'Are you saying yes?' PJ asked worriedly.

'Yes. Yes of course I'm saying yes. Of course I'll marry you.'

He removed the ring from the box and slid it gently on her finger. He leant down and kissed her hand before he reached up and kissed her passionately.

As Jo and PJ lay in bed that night Jo snuggled in closer and whispered something into PJ's ear teasingly.

'You know the tradition of the wedding night. Is there any tradition of say an engagement night?'

'We may have to start that tradition mightn't we?' PJ smirked as he flipped Jo onto her back and sat straddling her.

Jonesy and Suzie sat at their desks the next morning, both looking up at the door at every sound. ½ and hour later PJ and Jo walked into the station laughing, his arm draped around her shoulders. As they stood talking to Alex about a case, PJ tried to retain a straight face watching Jonesy almost burst with curiosity.

'Alright Jonesy. Stop looking at me like that. Yes.'

'Yes?' Suzie exclaimed.

'Yes.' PJ stated as Jo held up her left hand. 'We're engaged.'

Suzie jumped from her chair to hug Jo as congratulations came all round. Tom walked out of his office and was surprised to see everyone hugging and talking loudly.

'Am I running a police station or a birthday party here?' He asked sound slightly exasperated.

Everyone sort of faded back and PJ and Jo turned to face Tom.

'PJ and I are engaged.' Jo said smiling, holding up her hand.

'Congratulations. Both of you. But can we place wait till the pub tonight to celebrate. And attempt to get some work done.'

Everyone sort of nodded mumbled something as they headed to their desks.

Later that day the buzzer rang and Kelly went out to the counter.

'Can I help you?'

'I'm looking for Joanna Parrish.'

'Won't be a moment, I'll just get her for you.'

'Thank you.' Kelly went into Jo and PJ's office to get her. As Jo walked through the main office she glanced up at the camera screen. Her face dropped and she turned to Kelly.

'Tell her I'm busy and I don't want to speak to her.'

'OK.' Kelly replied but Jo had already stormed back into the office.

Jo slammed the door behind her as she sat down at her desk. PJ immediately was out of his chair and over to her.

'Sweetie what is it. Who was it?'


	4. Author

AUTHORS NOTE

Don't normally do these but am replying to a review I received.

Sorry for the ridiculously long delay in updates. Got a new job and have been extremely busy. Also there wasn't much in the way of updates or new fics on the Blue Heelers side of things so I sort of lost interest in the fic. Have looked over it and will try and write at least another chapter if people are still interested. No promises on when it will be up.

Emma


End file.
